User talk:Zgamer
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the forum or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Please remember to use comment sense when editing; we don't need a page on every little item! Be succinct and relevant. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Gunz: The FunnieZ and Platinum Box Just wanted to know how this works... so anyone can just post on my page? I guess I'll figure out. Arron I was the original creator of the Gunz: The FunnieZ page D:. You didn't give me any credit, and I just wanted to let you know. I also made the Platinum Box page. So just trying out this talk thing. Do featured users get anything useful btw? --Zgamer 19:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Hello! It's usually best to leave messages on other people's Talk pages; your Talk page is much like an e-mail inbox, only anyone can edit it (you can see the conversation between me and Cubkul on our Talk pages for an example). Also, no, featured users do not currently get anything useful (especially since there's no such thing at the moment), but when I get around to it, users I have recognized as having contributed a good number of constructive edits will receive a note on their User page and a temporary mention on the Main Page. Also, Featured Users will have a higher chance of being accepted as potential Sysops. [[User:Aaronwhines|''' Aaron ]] ► TY! Thanks for your contributions! I've been busy for the last few weeks so I haven't been able to edit much.. High Haven Done! In the future, just write Category:Maps for any Map articles you see. Thanks for pointing that out! You Are Now A Sysop. Congratulations! You, along with Cubkul have been deemed worthy by the Win Cabal as having sufficient win to join the coveted ranks of '''Sysops. You are now capable of protecting, unprotecting, moving, deleting, and banning. Thus, we (that is to say, I) are/am trusting you not to wreak havoc and ruin this fledgling project, and giving you the tools to make that decision on your own. Enjoy, :Note: Don't be naughty. Pictures Sure thing! In fact, I'll go ahead and make a little guide on how to do it. I'll link you once I'm done; it shouldn't take too long. :Aw. There already is one; click . I was looking forward to making an awesome tutorial, too.. :If you still can't quite get it, just message me again and I'll help you through it. And.. welcome back? Admin Status I have removed your Administrator status as you haven't been on in a very, very long time. I still value your contributions; this is by no means "punishment". However, you must realize that there is a possibility that you might come back to this site one day very bored, and decide to shake things up a little. When you're back, just make an edit or two to let me know you're back in the 'hood and I'll restore your privileges. Thanks, :Ah! Sorry. I looked at Cubkul's edit history, but not yours, and hadn't recalled you editing recently, so I thought you took off, too. I've restored your status.